


Confessions Of A Intergalactic Playboy

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack admits something from his past ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions Of A Intergalactic Playboy

 

 

**Title: Confessions Of A Intergalactic Playboy**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately. Or Star Wars for that matter!  
Summary: Jack admits something from his past ...  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Prompt: Unexpected, Secrets Revealed, Fairy Tale  
Rating: pg  
  
A/N For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/profile)[ **jantolution**](http://community.livejournal.com/jantolution/) Challenge #18.

 

 

  
Jack let himself into Ianto's flat armed with more flu medicine and bottles of water and Lucozade, hearing the TV on quietly he headed straight for the living room. Ianto was buried under his duvet on the sofa with only his head sticking out, the floor beside him was covered in empty water glasses and the bin was surrounded by used tissues he had thrown at it and had missed.

“Feeling a little better?” Jack asked, placing a hand on Ianto's brow to test the temperature.

“Bit.” Ianto mumbled. “Got fed up with being in bed.”

“That's a good sign, if the flu still had a proper hold you wouldn't care.” Jack told him, replacing the hand on his brow with a small kiss.

“You going to stay for a while?” Ianto asked, his voice a little scratchy.

“I'm all yours come hell and high water, well, unless the rift alarm goes off.”

“Good, we can watch this together.” Ianto said, nodding at the TV.

Jack glanced at the TV, only just realising what Ianto was watching and groaned. “Do we have to?”

“Yep, I'm sick, my choice of movie!”

“But you know I hate this film.”

“So you say, but you've never given me a good reason as to why?” Ianto moaned, really wanting Jack to just sit quietly with him and watch.

“It's just a fairy tale, a fairy tale set in space I'll give you that but that's all it is really, it's for kids.”

If Ianto had had the energy to sit up he would have slapped him. “Star Wars is not for kids!”

“But you don't deny it's fairy story?”

“Okay, I have to admit it's one way of looking at it but it's a classic, the first sci-fi movie like it of it's time.”

“I still think it's rubbish!” Jack stated.

“Have you actually watched it, all the way through?”

“Never had any inclination, never got past those over long titles.”

“Then you can't judge, not till you've watched.” Ianto told him smugly just before he had a coughing fit.

Jack hung his head and sighed. “I don't need to watch it to know what happens.”

“Why?” Ianto asked, curious now Jack had broken eye contact.

“Oh god, I thought I was never going to have to admit this to anyone!” Jack groaned.

“Admit what? Another secret Jack?”

“I need a drink before I can tell you, a strong one.” Jack said, getting to his feet and heading to the kitchen where he knew Ianto kept the whiskey. “Want one?” He called back to Ianto as he opened the cupboard and reached for a glass.

“Yep, might make me feel better.” Ianto called back weakly.

Jack was back a few minutes later holding two glasses, each containing a generous amount of the alcoholic liquid. He placed Ianto's in easy reach on the coffee table before sitting on the armchair opposite, taking a long gulp as he watched Han Solo talking to Luke Skywalker on the screen and then cleared his throat to delay a little longer before looking at Ianto again.

“It's real.” He said simply.

“What's real?” Ianto asked feeling a little confused.

“The film, the first one anyway, is based on a true story.”

Ianto's eyes widened as he took in what Jack was saying, with every ounce of effort he pulled himself up into a sitting position on the sofa and reached for his glass of whiskey and took a sip.

“Do tell.” He smirked.

“Do I have to?”

“Oh yes.” Ianto grimaced as the whisky burnt a trail down his sore throat.

“Okay, this is the film that reminds me to never get in conversation when drunk with film makers. The basic storyline is true, all of it really happened and one of the characters if based on me but they changed a few of the details to fit the fairy tale-ness of the plot.”

“I'm listening.” Ianto said, encouraging Jack to continue.

“It doesn't matter, no need to go into it.”

“Jack, are you blushing? The legendary Jack Harkness is blushing, oh you have to tell me now.” Ianto chuckled.

“You'll laugh.”

“I promise to try not to.” Ianto replied.

“What kind of promise is that?” Jack pouted.

“The only one I can promise to stick to for now. Come on, it can't be that bad, which character is based on you? Or is it Jabba The Hutt?”

“Worse.” Jack hid his face behind his hands.

“Jack.”

Jack took a deep breath. “Princess Leia.” He muttered under his breath.

“Sorry Jack, didn't quite catch that.”

Jack lowered his hands from his glowing face and looked Ianto in the eye as he tried to maintain his composure. “I said, Princess Leia.”

“Princess Leia? You were captured and rescued by two men who both fancied you?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god!” Ianto exclaimed loudly then wished he hadn't as pain shot through his throat. “I can see why they had to change you for a woman, that would never have done in a 1977 sci-fi film.” He continued quietly.

“Happy now?” Jack asked, a little annoyed with himself for admitting it.

“Well, I have to say it was a little unexpected but you've certainly made me feel better.”

“Glad I could help.” Jack snipped.

“Jack, I think it's rather sweet actually, okay it's funny but it is sweet and I promise to never tell another soul on one condition.”

“What?”

“As soon as I'm better you watch all six Star Wars movies with me, one sitting with lots of popcorn and no whinging.”

“Fine.”

“One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Do you own a gold bikini?” Ianto deadpanned before bursting out laughing at the look on Jack's face before having another coughing fit.

Jack handed him the Lucozade and waited for him to take a sip before responding. “Well, I know where I can get one.” And then placed a chaste kiss to his lips as Ianto's eyes widened.

“Really?” Ianto asked.

“Shit!” Jack exclaimed.

“Joking.” Ianto grinned.

“Okay, I will do as requested for your silence but I won't enjoy it.”

“You might afterwards, if you're good.” Ianto replied, running his hand down the length of Jack's thigh.

“How about we watch them now?”

“Sick Jack, but as soon as I'm better.”

“Anything I can get you? More medicine? Another pillow? Soup? Water? Painkillers?”

“Just choose another movie to watch for now Jack and sit quietly and watch it with me, okay?”

“If you're sure there's nothing I can get you?”

“Jack!” Ianto growled good naturedly.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ianto asked. "So, did you get the guy?"  
  
"Yeah, both of them." Jack chuckled.

The End.


End file.
